(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a thin film transistor array panel and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor array panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, typically includes two display panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and controls polarization of incident light through the generated electric field to display images.
In the liquid crystal display, all of the two field generating electrodes generating the electric field in the liquid crystal layer may be disposed in a thin film transistor array panel.
In a case where the two field generating electrodes are disposed in the thin film transistor array panel, a plurality of insulating layers is disposed between the thin film transistor and the field generating electrodes, and at least one layer among the plurality of insulating layers may use an organic insulating layer. Contact holes for electrically connecting the thin film transistor and the field generating electrodes are typically formed in the plurality of insulating layer.